Valentine's day and a Vampire
by XenomorphApocalypse
Summary: Tsukune has a idea for a date with inner Moka on Valentine's day. The question is does he have the guts to ask the proud vampire out. Inner Moka x Tsukune.


A/N I hope you enjoy this story. Also as a heads up this will be based off of the ending of the second season of the anime since I haven't read much of the manga. In other words right after Tsukune got the Rosario for Moka. By the way if you have seen the anime just read the manga it is better in my opinion and as a result I am going to have Moka's transformation like the Manga.

**Summary: Tsukune has a idea for a date with inner Moka on Valentine's day. The question is does he have the guts to ask the proud vampire out. Inner Moka x Tsukune.**

**Valentine's day and a Vampire**

Tsukune's POV

I woke up this morning thinking about what has happened ever since I have come to Yokai Academy. From meeting Moka and her vampire self to the battle with her father.

I began to feel a little sad when I thought about vampire Moka or who I found out later is the real Moka. I began to wonder, does she have the same feelings that the other Moka has? Now that I think about it she did seam kind of upset when I wanted the other Moka back.

Coming up was valentine's day so I could always ask her out on that day to see what would happen. I made up my mind despite how cheesy this is. I mean what is the worst that could happen?

The worst is she says no, kicks me, then puts the rosary back on leaving me in awkward silence with the other Moka.

The thing is I love both Mokas as they are both in my opinion part of one person. Moka completes the vampire part of her and vice-versa.

I began working on ideas of what we could do since we can't go to the human world until we graduate. I could always take her to that cliff overlooking the ocean and give her some chocolates.

I then got up from my bed and headed out of my dorm and ready to go to my classes. After I was done in school I could work on ideas for Valentine's day.

"Hey Tsukune." I heard as I walked out of my dorm. I then saw Moka running up to me with a smile which I returned.

"Hello Moka. How is it going?" I greeted in my usual friendly routine. Right before she could answer i heard.

"Hello Tsukune." I turned to see where the voice that I recognized as Kurumu's before getting my head sandwiched in by her large breasts.

"Get off him you are going to suffocate him boob monster." I heard Yukari say as a pot landed on Kurumu's head.

"What the hell you little brat!" She exclaimed angrily. While most guys would feel blessed in my situation, I didn't as after a while it isn't as good as it first seems.

The reason is because I only like Moka. It is extremely awkward when Yukari mentions a threesome between me, her, and Moka. 'Who taught her about sex she is only 11 and why is she so lewd about it?'

I saw Mizore behind the bush.

"Hey Mizore." I said and she came out from behind the tree.

"Hey Tsukune." She said with a blush on her face. I then went to class with all the girls following me like usual.

"Hello students I would like to announce that there is going to be a festival to celebrate this Valentine's day holiday that humans have to express their love for their special someone. This is of course to help us better understand human culture." Mrs. Nekonome said.

"Teach your tail is out." One student pointed out only to get slashes across his face.

The rest of the day passed by like usual, but I went back to my dorm room right after school. I usually hang out with the girls, but today I have to do some planning.

How exactly should I plan this now? I could always take Moka to the festival after I take her rosary off and ask her to be my Valentine. Yeah that could work. First I will have to make some chocolates and get a card for her and the other Moka. I will also need some roses.

Today I can go shopping for the materials I need and the card. Tomorrow I can make the chocolates and write the card. This is great, I have everything planned accordingly except how will I get the rosary off of Moka.

I know I can say I want to talk with her and the fact that she hasn't been out lately because we haven't been attacked by any monsters as of late. That is the perfect excuse I just hope Moka doesn't mind.

-Day before Valentine's day-

Nothing much has happened as of late. I have all the preparations done for hopefully when Moka accepts to be my Valentine. Everything has been normal even though Valentine's day is coming up( I mean that Moka and Kurumu are getting twice the amount of love letters).

Outer Moka's POV

I am very excited for tomorrow. I was happily making some chocolates for Tsukune.

**'Why are you putting some much effort into making chocolates for Tsukune. You know he would be happy just to spend time with you.' **Inner Moka said to me.

'Because I want to make Tsukune happy.' I replied even though I knew she would do the same thing if she was the one outside this body. 'Besides you would do the same.'

**'I-I would not.' **She said back to me with some hesitation in her voice. I know that she likes Tsukune just as I do, but she is too proud to admit it.

'You would. I know you would because we both love Tsukune.' I said with confidence.

**'I do not. He is just a weak, idiotic-' **She said not meaning any of the words I could tell so I interrupted.

'Kind hearted , handsome, always helpful, courageous..' I paused as I heard her say some nice words.

**'Cute, has gorgeous eyes, trusting, and most of all good lo- wait you made me say all that.' **She said with annoyance. I giggled at the fact that by just saying a few kind words she started agreeing.

'See that proves you like him just as I do. Plus I remember how upset you were being with Tsukune's inability to chose someone when in truth you just wanted him to pick you already.' I told back.

**'That was not the reason!' **She exclaimed to me.

'Yeah right, we both know we care for Tsukune. I don't see why you are so hesitant about it. I think we should take this opportunity to become Tsukune's girlfriend. ' I said confidently.

**'I will not admit it because he is a weak human.' **She replied back to me.

'It doesn't matter if the person is strong or weak, that shouldn't affect the way we view someone romantically, or not. That is just a excuse you came up with and I know that.' I replied back getting a tiny bit tired of this.

**'Fine the true reason is that I won't admit I love him is that... He likes you not me, he views you as the real Moka and not me. He is in love with you not me.' **She said in a sad tone. I shook my head in the real world.

'You are wrong. He likes both of us, we are both the same person so it makes sense.'

**'Fine then if he admits he likes both of us at the Valentine's day celebration I will fess up if I love him or not.' **

'Deal.' I replied as I get back to cooking the chocolates.

-Next day-

Regular POV

Tsukune got up with vigor in his every step. Today is the day he would ask out both Mokas. He mentally prepared himself for anything.

School would be off today to celebrate the festival. He got his chocolates and put them in his bag.

Moka also was getting up just as cheerfully at the girl's dorm. She put on black V-neck blouse with some jeans on as well. This was a suggestion from her inner self. She inspected herself in the mirror and headed out of the door.

When she opened the door she saw three letters on the doorstep. Most were exactly the same but all were along the lines of:

_Dear Moka._

_I have always found you the most beautiful girl in the entire school. Please be my Valentine_

'I don't see why I am always getting these messages and while it flatters me the only one for me is Tsukune.' She had thought still not breaking out of her happy mood. She quickly checked her purse to make sure she had the chocolates.

The chocolates were in a red box that said _please be my Valentine ._She headed towards where she usually met Tsukune and saw him there pacing about. He turned when he heard her footsteps.

"Hello Moka." He said before looking back to thought then glanced back at her before saying. "Wow you look gorgeous."

She blushed while giggling a little at the fact Tsukune was so in thought. "You don't look to bad yourself." She said back kindly which caused him to blush.

Tsukune was wearing a green jacket with a blue and white collared shirt underneath with its collar up. He indeed looked handsome from Moka's point of view.

"Uh thanks." He then reached into his bag and pulled out two boxes. One was pink with a red heart while the other was red with a pink heart. He also had two envelopes.

Moka couldn't quite read what it said. Then Tsukune handed her the pink one with the red heart and the card.

"Here Moka this is for you. I got both you and the other you cards and a box of chocolates I made myself." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Moka could feel her heart melt at the overwhelming kindness from this gesture.

"So Moka.. Can I talk to your other self?" She nodded before thinking. 'I wonder how she will react to this.'

A bright light enveloped Moka as her hair turned into a beautiful silver. Her eyes now looked like gorgeous rubies with slits in them.

"Why did you wake me?" Inner Moka asked. **A/N now I will just start calling her Moka.**

"I would like to know...*Gulps* If you would be my V-Valentine." He stuttered out at the end.

"I thought that you would rather go with her than me." She said as she sadly looked down at the box in her hands.

"I don't prefer either of you. I l-l-love both of you. I couldn't imagine the world without either of you. Also I know who my choice is now. I choose you, Moka. Will you be my girlfriend and Valentine?" He said as he handed her own box and card.

She then did something he did not expect. She walked towards him until she was right in front of him and then flicked him playfully on the nose.

"Of course I will." She said. "Thought first I would like to see what is in this card and taste the chocolates you put effort into, but first here is some the other Moka made. I would have made some myself if I had control over our body." She said while blushing.

She then started to read the card he gave her.

_Dear Moka_

_I hardly know how to describe how I feel around you and your other self. At first I was frightened by your strength but then I started falling for you. Some of the guys say you are as beautiful as a rose. While you are beautiful it would be foolish to compare a rose to you as roses can easily be found, but your other worldly beauty is not as easy to find. You are also one of the most unique girl I have ever saw; you are tough yet kind, pretty yet not conceited, and most of all proud but not arrogant. I know you wanted me to choose one of you girls real badly, so I have made my choice and that is you, Moka Akashiya_

Love Tsukune.

Moka felt her heart beating rapidly when she read this. 'He is a real ladies man and he doesn't even know it.'She then opened the box of chocolates that she made for Tsukune which was in his hands.

"Moka what are you doing?" He asked.

"Open your mouth." She said with a lightly colored blush. Tsukune was surprised when she put some of the chocolate in her mouth holding it.

She then pressed her lips against his. Tsukune bit down on the chocolate in the complete shock. Shock that the proud vampire was kissing him.

She then pulled away from the chocolate kiss with a slight smirk.

"Delicious huh." She said with confidence. Tsukune could only answer with a blush. Moka then opened the box of chocolates he gave her and handed him one of the chocolates.

He understood what she wanted and the two engaged in another chocolate kiss. This time once they both had eaten the chocolate, Tsukune decided to be bold and stick his tongue in the silver haired vampire's mouth.

Moka moaned as Tsukune teased her lips with his tongue, gently tracing across them. Once Tsukune pulled away he was surprised when Moka grabbed his head and pulled him into another kiss.

After needed to get air Moka with reluctance pulled away from the kiss. Both were blushing.

"Tsukune your chocolates tasted good." She said with a smile.

"T-Thanks Moka." He said stuttering. She let out a chuckle. She then grabbed his hand and said.

"You know I think I might enjoy being your girlfriend, but remember your place." She said teasingly as Tsukune gulped as he heard her catchphrase which made him think he was about to get kicked.

"Which is with me."She added before kissing him quickly. He was surprised when he got a kiss instead of a kick. "That was a great first kiss by the way." She said referring to their first kiss while smirking.

"It was my first kiss too." He said with a blush. Moka then leaned towards his neck.

"I hope you don't mind if I have a snack?" She asked near his neck causing Tsukune to shiver from her warm breaths.

"No not at all. I don't mind at all, as long as you are happy." He said with a gentle smile on his face. Moka nodded and proceeded to sink her teeth into his neck.

She drank his delicious blood while moaning from the taste. After she drank her fill she placed kisses around the spot where she bit.

"What the hell is going on over there!" A voice they recognized as Gin's cried out. "This time she really is kissing him on the neck. Wait why is Moka in vampire form?" The werewolf asked.

"Why did you have to walk by here, werewolf? the reason I am in this form is Tsukune wanted to talk to me so I came out."

"It's not my fault I didn't know you where here and I saw those kisses you placed on his neck. Now I am jealous of you Tsukune. Mind sharing?" The perverted werewolf added at the end.

Moka's eyes glowed red. "I think I should show you your place." She then kicked him up into the air. He was sent flying up until he was just a speck.

But the law of gravity had something to say about this as what goes up must come down. The result was a werewolf meteor.

"Well, what would you like to do now Tsukune?" Moka asked him.

"I have something else to give you Moka." Tsukune said as he reached into his bag pulling out pink and red roses.

"Thank you Tsukune. I appreciate the roses." She then grabbed them. "Well I am going to put the rosary on now. See you later Tsukune." She winked before she put the rosary on.

She now turned into the other Moka who fell forward unconscious in Tsukune's arms. Tsukune then picked up the boxes he made for both Mokas and put them in her purse along with the card.

He put Moka's box of chocolates that she made for him in his own bag which he strapped onto his back. He then picked up the unconscious vampire bridal style and put her purse through his arm.

He then carried her two her dorm taking out the key from her purse and lying her on the bed. He placed her purse on her dresser and took out the card and chocolates for the pink haired Moka. He placed both on her stomach. He then kissed her forehead and left the dorm heading to his own.

-Later-

Moka woke up later and smiled. She had watched everything from the rosary. Now her and Tsukune were a couple.

She noticed the card on her stomach along with the chocolates. She opened the card and read it.

_Dear Moka_

_When I first met you I thought you were crazy when you said you were a vampire yet I wanted to be your friend. I always have thought you to be undeniably beautiful and cute which you are. I am lucky to even be just your friend. I love both sides of you the sealed you and your vampire self. Neither of you outshines the other as you are the same person. I truly love you._

_Love Tsukune._

Moka smiled softly as she read the letter and lied down in her bed with thoughts of a certain brown haired boy. Little did Outer Moka know but the same thing was happening with Inner Moka.

A/N Sorry if these story was overly sweet for you but this is Valentine's day. I hope you enjoyed it and go Inner Moka! I also hope you thought some parts were humorous please review.


End file.
